Dance Upon The Air
by twilight-babiiee-09
Summary: a story about bella and edward after bella faked her own death to get a away from abusive husband Jacob Black. she discovers the talent she never knew she had, and ends up with edward - still with lots of complications in the way of her happy ever after
1. preface

**twilight disclaimer - i dont own the characters although i wish i did ;(**

**Dance upon the air**

_it is sweet to dance to violins  
when love and life are fair:  
to dance to flutes, to dance to lutes  
is delicate and rare  
but it is not so sweet with nimble feet  
to dance upon the air_

**Preface **

Forks Town, Washington

June 22, 1709 In the dark green shadows of the deep woods, an hour before moonrise, they met in secret. Soon the longest day would become the shortest night of the solstice.

There would be no celebration, no rite of thanksgiving for the light, the warmth on this sabbat of litha. this midsummer was a time of ignorance, and of death.

the three who met, met in fear.

"have we all we need?" the one who was known as air pulled her hood closer so that not a single black lock of hair could be seen in the dying day.

"what we have shall do." earth laid her parcel on the ground. the part oh her that wanted to weepand rage over what had been done, over what was to come, was buried deep. with her head bent, her thick brown hair fell free.

"is there no other way for us?" air touched a hand to earths shoulder, and both looked at the third.

She stood, slim and straight. there was sorrow in her eyes, but behind it lived a firm pose. she who was fire threw back her hood in a gesture of defiance. curling waves of gold spilled out.

"it is because of our way there is no other. they will hunt us down like thieves and brigands, murder us, as they have already murdered a poor innocent."

"Bridget Bishop was not a witch." earth spoke bitterlyas she rose to her feet.

"No, and so she told the court of oyer and terminer. So she swore. Yet they hanged her. Murdered over the lies of a few young girls and the ravings of the fanatics who smell brimstone in every breath of air"

"But there have been petitions." air linked her fingers together like a woman preparing to pray. Or plead. "Not everyone supports the court, or this terrible persecution."

"too little," earth murmured "and far too late."

"it will not end with one death. i have seen it." Fire closed her eyes, saw again the horrors to come. "Our protection cannot outlast the hunt. they will find us, and they will destroy us."

"we have done nothing." air dropped her hands to her side. "No harm."

"what harm did bridget bishop do?" Fire countered "what harm have any of the others done to the people of Salem town? Sarah Osborn died in boston prison. for what crime?"

Temper lanced through her, hot and keen, and was ruthlessly rejected. even now she refused to let power be stained by anger and hate.

"the blood is up in these puritans," she continued. "these pioneers. Fanatics they are, and they will bring a wave of death before sanity returns."

"If we could help"

"we cannot stop it, sister."

"No." Fire nodded at earth. "all we can do is survive. So we leave this place, the home we made here, the lives we might have led here. and make another." gently, she cupped Air's face in her hands."Grieve not for what can never be, but celebrate what we can. We are the three, and we will not be vanquished in this place.

"we will be lonely."

"we will be together."

And in the last flicker of the day they cast the circle - one by two by three. Fire ringed the earth, and the wind lifted the flames high.

inside the magic circle they formed another, joining hands.

Accepting now, Air lifted her face to the sky. "As night takes the day, we offer this light. we are trueto the way and stand for the right. truth here is done, a circle of one."

Earth, defiant, raised her voice. "this houris our last upon this ground. present, future, past we will not be found. strength not rue, a circle of two."

"we offered our craft with harm to none, but the hunt for the blood has already begun. we will make our place away from here." Fire lifted joined hands high. "away from death, away from fear. power lives free, a circle of three.

the wind kicked in, the earth trembled. and the magic fire speared through the night. three voices rose, in unison.

"away from the hate let this land be torn in two. lift it from fear, from death and scorn. carve rock, carve tree, carve hill and stream. carry us with it on midsummer moonbeam. Out past the cliff and out past the shore, to be severed from this land forever more. we take our island out to sea, as we will so mote it be."

And a great roar sounded in the forest, a swirling torrent of wind, a wild leap of fire. while those who hunted what they never understood slept in their righteous beds, an island rose up toward sky, circled madly toward the sea. settled safe and serene on the quiet waves. and took its first breath on that shortest night.

**well what do you think should i continue the story and yh there are witches in the story aswell as vampires. but seriously should i continue it. please please please review.**


	2. Island

**As always i am a twilight disclaimer :(**

**Dancing on the Air**

_Chapter 1_

June 2001

She kept staring straight ahead as the knuckle of land, bumpy and green with distance, began revealing its secrets. the lighthouse, of course. what was an offshore New England without its stalwart spear? this one, pure and dazzling white, rose on a craggy cliff. just as it should, Bella thought.

there was a stone house near it, in the fog-gray in the sharp summer sunlight, with peaked roofs and gables and what she hoped was a widows walk circling the top story.

She'd seen paintings of the light of the Sisters and the house that stood strong and firm beside it. it was the one she'd seen in the little shop on the mainland, the one that had sent her impulsively to the car ferry.

she'd been following impulse and instinct for six months, just two months after her meticulous and hardworked plan had freed her.

Every moment of those two first months had been terror. then gradually that terror eased to anxiety, and a different kind of fear, almost like a hunger, that she would lose what she had found again.

She had died, so she could live.

Now she was tired of running, of hiding , of losing herself in crowded cities. she wanted a home. wasn't that what she'd always wanted? A home, roots, family and friends. the familiar friends that never judged too harshly.

Maybe she would find some part of that here, on this spit of land cradled by the sea. surely she could get no farther from Los Angeles than this pretty little island - not unless she left the country all together. if she couldn't find work on the island, she could still take a few days there. a kind of vacation from flight, she decided. she would enjoy the rocky beaches, the little village, she would climb the rocky beaches and roam the thick wedge of forest.

she'd learned how to celebrate and cherish every moment of being. it was something she would never, ever forget again.

Delighted with the scatter of clapboard cottages tucked back from the dock, she leaned on the rail of the ferry, let the wind blow through her hair. it was back to its natural dark mahogany brown. when she'd run she'd hacked half of it off, gleefully snipping off most of the long tumbling curls, then dying it bright blonde. over the past months, she'd changed the colour periodically; bright red, coal black, a soft sable blonde. she kept it mid-length and very straight.

It said something didn't it, that she'd finally been able to let it be. something about reclaiming herself, she thought.

Jacob had liked it long, with a riot of curls. at times he had dragged her by it, across the floor, down the stairs. using it like chains.

No, she thought she would never wear it long again.

A shudder ran through her, and she glanced swiftly back over her shoulder, scanning the cars, the people. her mouth went dry, her throat went hot as she searched for a tall, slim man with black hair and eyes as brown and as hard as glass.

He wasn't there of course, he was three thousand miles away. she was dead to him. hadn't he told her a hundred times that the only way she would be free from him would be in death?

Isabella Black had died so Bella Swan could live.

Furious for herself for going back, bella tried to calm herself. she breathed in slowly. salt air, water. freedom.

As her shoulders relaxed again, a tentative smile played across her mouth. she stayed at the rail, a small woman with mid length mahogany hair that danced cheerfully round her delicate face. her mouth, unpainted and soft, curved up and teased out the hint of dimples in her cheeks. pleasure brought s rosy glow to her skin.

she wore no makeup, another deliberate act. there was a part of her that was still hiding, still hunted, and she did whatever she could do to pass unnoticed.

Once she had been considered a beauty, and had groomed herself accordingly. She'd dressedas she'd been told to dress, wearing sleek, sexy, sophisicated clothes selected by a manwho claimed to love herabove all things. she'd known the feel of silk against her skin, what it was to casually clasp diamondsaround her throat. Isabella Black had known all the priviledges of great wealth.

And for the last three years had lived in fear and misery. Bella simply wore a white cotton shirt over faded jeans. her feet comfortable in cheap white sneakers. Her only jewelry was an antique locket that had been her mothers.

Somethings were too precious to leave behind.

As the ferry slowed to dock, she walked back to her car. she would arrive on Three Sisters with one small bag of belongings, a rusted secondhand buick and $208 to her name. she couldn't have been happier.

Nothing she thought as she parked near the dock and began to wander on foot, could have been farther from the pleasure palaces of Beverly Hills. And nothing, she realised, had ever called to more truly to her soul thab this little postcard village. Houses and shopswere both tidy and prim with their colours faded by the sea salt and sun. Cobblestone streets were curvy and whistle-clean as they climbed the hilly terrain or arrowed back to the docks.

Gardens were lovingly tended, as if weeds were illegal. dogs barked behind picket fences and children rode bikes of cherry red and electric blue.

The docks themselves were a study in industry. boats and nets and ruddy-cheeked men in tall rubber boots. she could smell fish and sweat.

She hiked up the hill from the docks and turned to look back. From there she could seethe tour boats plugging along in the bay, and the little sickle slash of sand beach where people spread out ont towels or bobbed in the energetic surf. a little red tram with white letters that read THREE SISTERS TOURS was rapidly filling up with day-trippers and their cameras.

Fishing and tourism, she supposed, were what kept the island afloat. but that was economics. it stood against sea, storms, and time, surviving and flourishing at its own pace. that, she thought, was courage.

It had taken her too long to find her own.

High street speared across the hill. shops and restaurants lined it. One of the restaurants should be her first stop, she thought. It was possible she could hook a job as a waitress or short-order cook, at least for the summer season. If she could find work, she could hunt up a room. She could stay.

In a few months, people would know her. They'd wave as she walked by, or call out her name. She was so tired of being a stranger, of having no one to talk to. No one who cared.

She stopped to studythe hotel. Unlike the other buildings it was stone instead of wood. Its three stories with elaborate gingerbread, iron balconies, and peaked roofs were undeniably romantic. the name suited it, she decided. The Magick Inn.

It was a good bet that she'd find work there. Waitressing in the dining room, or part of the house keeping staff. A job was the first order of business.

But she couldn't make herself go inside, deal with it. She wanted time first, a little time before she settled down to the practical.

Flighty Jacob would have said. You're much too flighty and foolish for your own good, Isabella. Thank god you have me to take care of you.

Because his voice played all too clearly in her ears, because the words nipped at the confidence she'd slowly rebuilt, she turned deliberately away and walked in the other direction.

She would get a damn job when she was ready to


	3. Meeting Rosalie

**to those of you who think that i am copying the story by Nora Roberts you're wrong, i was only using half the first chapter to get me started i was always planning on changing most of it and making it my own, but thank you for even reading the story in the first place =]**

**Dance upon the Air**

**BPov**

i followed my sense of smell after hearing HIS voice again for the first time in several months. i couldn't even think his name without shivers crawling down my spine, and getting all clammy, and worked up.

everytime i closed my eyes i could see his face, his cold brown eyes, his deep russet brown of his skin, his coal black, short spiky hair. at first he was my prince come to whisk me away, i never saw the truth, only the lie. the first time he hit me was a shock, i couldn't even remember what i'd done wrong, he'd said that that i was a spoilt little cow, always having things bought for me, and never saying thank you. the thing that confused me was that i always remembered to say thanks.

there were other times he'd hit me, lots of times.

Like when we'd had the garden party at our mansion in La Push. He'd locked me in the walk in wardrobe, saying i was a cheap tart, flirting with his business associates, saying i was an embarassment to him.

I cringed at the memory of him, and kept on walking.

I followed my feet, watching my steps to make sure there was nothing i might trip over.

I stopped outside a little cafe, Cafe Book.

I sounded perfect. following impulse again, i went into the shop, this would be the first place i would look for a job, worst off i would find a friend.

i went in, the shop smelled of the strangest but sweetest smelling incense, it played with my emotions a bit, making me happy for the first time in 9 months.

the tables had soft crimson velvet draped over them, and little trinkets and boxes, crystals and jewelry, and different incense sticks.

The cabinets were rich, glossy oak filled with all types of books. some shelves held yet more trinket boxes, some even held crystal balls and little packs of tarot cards wrapped in black silk and tied with different coloured ribbon.

the whole shop had a cozy feel to it. to the far left of the room there were some big sofa's the sort of sofa that screamed come and snuggle up. How i long for a place like this when i stop running. a cozy home. one that makes you feel welcome you when you walk into the room. one that makes you feel safe and secure. that was how this room me me feel. but also one that longed for a family to live in it, to have a baby laying in front of the fire, and maybe some family pets like a dog or a cat or maybe even both. and other children playing in the garden. and a husband and wife, deeply in love snuggled up on the sofa while the children are in bed.

But i wont get any of that because i cant stop running until i know for sure he'll never find me, and i'll never know if or when. and it kills me to know that i may never get my dream of a happy family.

I followed the smell wafting from down the hallway. the cafe part of the bookstore i guessed.

When i walked in to the cafe i saw that this was just as well thought out as the rest of the bookstore, with the comforting, and safe feeling. and the smell of the food was mouthwateringly beautiful, the display cabinets were full of muffins, cakes, sandwiches and a variety of fresh baked bread and pasteries. in the pot i could see the days soup, Lentil and tomatoes. it smelled and looked delicious, when i thought about it i hadnt eaten anything so i ordered a bowl of the soup and a chamomile tea to with it. i went over to the window seat to wait for my order.

after i'd found a job the next thing i would do would be to explore. the harbor looked so pretty with calm, sparkling, sky blue water and little whitw boats bobbing along. i could see myself living here. when i'd stepped off the ferry, it felt like for the first time since i'd lost my parents i belonged somewhere. there had always been something not quite right with my parents, something missing, and i'd found that here. it was something i'd given up on ever finding.

"heres your soup mam. Can i get you anything else?" the lady who asked me somehow looked familiar to me. but i'd never seen her before in my life. her hair was like a bright golden fire on her head, and in thick ringlets down to her waist. her skin was pale but flawless. she wore no make-up but a little bit of shiny lipgloss - not that she needed any make-up on. she was wearing a ice blue silk dress that hugged her curves, she was stunning.

"No thankyou. I'm new here and well i was looking for a job, i wonder, if you could point me in the right direction?"

"Oh well no problem, we always have room for another here - i-if you want to be a waitress that is" her voice was like ringing bells and sounded like the sweetest music.

"Oh well then that was easy, when can i start?"

"well if you dont mind, would you be able to start now? i'm run off my feet, my cooks in the kitchen. shes a bit touchy today her and her husband are having a few problems at the moment so be nice, please"

"errm okay then. by the way my names Isa- i mean Bella, just bella."

"My names Rosalie Hale and this is my cafe. Hope that you enjoy your time on the sisters_-" Crash! Bang!_ "oh and thats Jane, our chef."

I followed Rosalie into the kitchen, and was suprised to see how big it was, and how clean. every surface was sparkling.

jane was small but with a beautiful face, but she looked very angry.

"Jane whats happened now"

"Alec! thats what happened, he's leaving me to move to new york to be with his new girlfriend! Can you believe it! 13 years of marriage for him to throw it for a girl half his age! And by the way who the hell are you!"

"i'm the ne-"

"Rosalie! why is she in here! its off limits to customers! you should know its your caff!"

"Well if you'd have let her finish you'd have heard she's the new waitress"

"Oh. well i'm sorry. i didnt mean to take it out on you, i mean its not your fault is it."

"right now we all know who everybody is... we've got a shop and cafe to run so lets get on with it"

**Hope you like it and see i havent copied the book at all now this is the start of a brand new story - sort of anyway **

**Please, please, please review!!!!**


	4. Secrets

**sorry about the wait but i've been quite busy lately i'll try to update sooner this time.**

**Twilight disclaimer :(**

**Dance upon the Air**

**Chapter 3**

**BPov (1 month later)**

i was really starting to fit in here. people were nice and already knew me. Isabella Black was dead to me. i was Bella Swan again.

i couldn't help always looking over my shoulder though, in case _he _some how knew how to find me. it wasn't going to last though. i wasn't going to be 'that person' no more. i wasn't going back. i am actually happy for the first time since i'd 'died'.

i had met nearly everyone who lived on this island now. the cafe was really popular with janes cooking. it was like heaven in your mouth when you ate one of her chocolate brownies, but i didnt really like her much. it wasn't a logical thing, in fact it was completely my subconsiousness that made me not like her. it was strange though. everytime i looked at her she had the same strange glint in her eyes. and her eyes were a strange colour, a deep ruby red colour. when i'd asked her about it she got really defensive and said couldn't someone wear coloured contacts without some else giving them a lecture.

rosalie was really nice, most of the time. she was absolutely, heartbreakingly beautiful. it made my eyes hurt to look at her. although i liked her a lot, i still got a bit freaked out by her sometimes. she give me butterflies when she'd blur around the edges when helping me clear tables. and her eyes were also a strange colour - a melted butterscotch toffee colour. her skin was really pale. now i thought about it she'd stay in the office on hot sunny days (not that we had many living just off the borders of washinton).

but what i thought weirder was the way rosalie acted around jane. like she was just going to fling herself over the table at her going for the throat. i felt quite scared when in the middle of them, but it was my job so i just had to get on with it.

I'd been to the small on land hospital lately aswell lately. i fell when cleaning up at closing time. the weird thing was i know i fell over something but when i looked up jane was stood at the other side off the room smiling evilly.

on the other hand i did get to meet rosalies big bear of a husband Emmett he was there waiting to take rosalie out for a meal and saw me fall. he grinned at me when i eventually stopped bleeding but when he saw me fall his eyes went staright to jane as if she was some how responsible. hmm. things were weird, i'd haved to find out what was going on sooner or later if i was going to live here.

I was really looking forward tomorrow at least. i had ordered a new bestselling book from the mainland and a new cooker for my new house, they were been delivered today. i was getting off work early to go down to the docks to pick them up.

OH SHIT!

i'm supposed to be there by now! if i had brought my truck today i might have made it but i wanted to walk today. i guess i'll just have to run.

* * *

i got to the docks in just under 20 minutes, but not without my fair amounts of falls. at least i had only done minimal damage to my hands and knees.

i was lucky i had set off earlier than i'd thought and the ferry was a bit late. i was just in time.

the ferry was unloading when i saw the most beautiful person i had seen in my whole life. my switched back to rosalie then, she had said only this morning that her brothers and sister were coming in on the ferry today. when i looked again i noticed he was stood with two other people, both looking just as glamorous and god like as him. these people or should i say gods must be the family she was expecting back. i had never seen them here before. i wonder where they had been the last month. the most gorgeous one looked at me then. he had the strangest bronzish tint to his wind blown shiny hair. his skin was the same pale shade as rosalies.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. and your Bella? am i right?"

i was so shocked that he was standing just a meter away from me. was i really that caught up in my own thoughts? he was so beautiful, and his voice was honey smooth and like velvet.

i had trouble thinking of a coherent answer, and yet here was this god like person talking to me and all i can do is gawk at his perfect features. i said the first thing that came in to my head, then nearly died of embarassment.

"i kissed rosalie this morning."

"oohh you did did you, i bet that shocked her a little bit since shes married to my brother" i could see the tolerant amusement in his eyes at what i'd said.

"shut up, i didnt mean to say that, and anyway i thought rosalie was your sister and emmett your brother in law?" i was quite confused now.

"no, emmett is my brother and emmett is also my brother" he looked quite upset about this fact, i didnt know why.

"dont judge us please, its just well, were all adopted, just like alice and jasper are my brother and sister but their married to each other aswell. Now Esme just wants me to get married, Esme is my adopted mum. carlisle, the doctor at the local hospital, is my father."

"yh i know carlisle, i've met him. and i'm sure that emmett told you about my little accident."

"emmett? how would he have known?"

"he was there, he was the one who helped me up when i fell in to the table and smashed the plates, and Dr Cullen, your father, did the stitches and got the glass out for me."

"Oh, why was emmett there in the first place though?"

"he was at the caff at closing time because he was going to take rosalie on a date, but i guess i kinda screwed that up. hey where have your brother and sister gone?"

"they've gone to take the car home, i was going to come into the caff any way to meet you but this is easier i suppose, oh."

"what?"

"delivery for you." he turned saw the man stood by the docks looking around. "over there he's looking for you."

"thanks." i didnt want to leave him but i had to go and pick my delivery up. "over here!"

the delivery man looked up when he saw and smiled he looked friendly with messy blonde hair and a babyish face. he looked like he'd make a good friend.

"Hiya, i'm mike. mike newton. i'm the main delivery guy for this island when theres a big delivery anyway. my parents own the hiking store here."

"hi mike, i'm bella. and thanks for the delivery."

"No probs. i see you've met the cullens then."

"yh i work for one of them, why?"

"well, just be careful. there all strange. and just promise me one thing, stay away from Jane. she has a bad reputation on this island, and since she moved here two months ago, 4 people have gone missing, strange eh?"

"i think thats enough, mike!"

edward was sneering at mike when he said that and positively glared at him when he'd said his name. i hadnt even noticed that edward had moved to stand next to me.

"see you round bella"

"then it was just me and edward again and a letter mike had given me from the postal company i had ordered my cooker from.

it read:

_Dear Miss Swan,  
Unfortunatly, we cannot send you your oven today as we are all out of stock, and we are undergoing some staffing problems at the time.  
We shall send you your oven as soon as we can and that we hope that we have not caused you any discomfort or problems. we expect that your delivery  
will be here within the week. if you have any questions or complaints please contact us again and we will try to work out the problems for you._

Yours faithfully,  
Director of Services

Well thats just great isnt it. i've got to use that horrid cooker still that is installed in my cottage.

"Do you mind if i come over, its being a long journey and i could do with a sit down, if you dont mind."

"No, no. why on earth would i mind, of course you can come over whenever you want. But what about work, i need to get back..."

"never mind rosalie, i'll deal with her when i get home. so where abouts do you live."

"i live in a gorgeous little cottage, not far from here... oh who am i kidding. its horrible, i only have one room that i can actually live in. all the rest of the rooms are in a right state."

"oh, it cant be that bad, can it?"

"yh the only room i use is the living room all off the rest of the rooms have damp or some time of damage, which is a shame, because on the outside it IS a lovely little cottage."

"Hmm."

"what?"

"oh i was just wondering, what are you thinking right now and be honest."

"i- i was just th-thinking of how incredibly gorgeous and god like you are." it was hard to lie to him even though i hardly knew him. his eyes a beautiful shade of golden butterscotch, did this unfair smoldering thing, i couldnt help but be hypnotised in to telling him the truth.

by now we were at my little cottage, i wasnt even aware of the time but it already getting darker. time just flew by while i was talking to him.

"How about you what are you thinking?"

"oh just some stuff" he sounded a bit distant like i had pulled him form some other thoughts.

"what about? i told you what i was thinking."

"Trust me you wont want to hear it and i dont really want to scare you"

"try me"

"what do you know about the history of this island?"

"erm not much. why do you ask?"

"well because the history of the island has something to do with it. i dont really know if i should tell you this. i really seem to like you and i dont want to scare you off straight away. that wouldnt be a good thing for me. but the problem is its not just my secret."

i reached for the key under the eaves at the same time he lifted his hand to run it through his hair. because we were standing so close under the small shelter outside my house out of the rain. our hands touched for the briefest of seconds, his hands were ice cold and rock solid. i looked at him in shock.

"i've got to go" he was stood looking at me for the shortest of seconds before turning around and pacing away.

i grabbed his arm before he could get out of reach and pulled him back.

"what was all that about?"

"i shouldnt be with you alone, its too dangerous, please just let me go."

"not until you tell me whats going on!"

before i had the time to register my thoughts any further he had turned back around facing me. "tell you what?! you have no right to know. just as no one else knows. you dont know anything about me." he had an angry expression on his face and his breath blow cold on to my startled face.

"well tell me then!"

"and if i dont" he had pushed me right up against the wall and his face was only inches awayfrom mine, his arms on either side of me making escape impossible. not that i wanted to.

"well then i suppose theres nothing i could do, but a problem shared is a problem solved."

"Not this problem, this problem shared, would equal an even bigger problem."

"what so i'm a problem am i?" i couldnt stop the hurt from showing on my face, and i knew that he knew it too.

"No your not the problem, i am" he'd said this last bit so quiet, i had only just heard him say it, but he seemed upset again, he dropped his arms back to his sides again and took a step back.

"You best get inside its getting cold."he still seemed quiet upset by what ever it was that had upset him.

"come in, please?"

"if you really want me to. i guess i should tell you something, but only when were inside. its really important that you dont tell anyone what i'm about to tell you..."

* * *

**Janes POV**

edward must really like this - _sneer_ - bella (how i hated her) if he wasn't listening to the thoughts around him, otherwise he'd have known i was here.

i was stood in the trees, just out of sight of the house, listening to the conversation.

"...If you really want me to. i guess i should tell you something, but only when were inside. its really important that you dont tell anyone what i'm about to tell you..."

oh Aro was going t o have a field day with this, Edward was going to tell the human our secret.

finally after 15 years following the cullens, i finally got something that will have them killed.

after what edward did to me he deserves much more than just being destroyed, i loved him, and i left the volturi for him now the only way i can get back in is if i have valuable information for Aro, alec has been secretly helping me with this but the cullens arent aware of this they just think that he left me, well i am finally going to get my own back on them for especially Edward and his precious bella...

**Well what do you think??  
Please please please please review!!!  
and sorry for the long wait, but i've had a lot of homework and coursework to do. i'll update quicker this time please review!**


End file.
